Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Une drôle de rencontre, une douleur ravivée, mais si cette blessure était refermer? Harry n'en est pas sure... Au contraire il a été décu une fois, il ne veut pas revivre ce genre de peine, et si son chien l'aidait a remonter la pente? TS
1. Chapter 1

Auteure: moi, Azrael Short-Fowl, comme toujours.

Titre: Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme.

Disclaimer: Voyez-vous, j'ai proposé à Johanne que l'on échange nos personnages mais vous la connaissez elle n'a rien voulu entendre donc je suis revenue bredouille...

Couple: Devinez… Quoi!?!? Ce n'est pas encore fait ? Bon je vais vous dire : HPBZ. =P

Rathing: K, ben voyez-vous j'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de mettre ma fic K, parce que elle n'était pas sensée l'être mais bon...

Genre: Romance, et un peu d'humour sur les bords, ah et un peu de drame.

Résumé: (...)

Note 1: Homophobe et autres combiens de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ? ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !!! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

*&)(())(&*

Le 13 septembre 2027, 20 ans après la fin de leurs cours, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, se revoient durant un festival du coté sorcier. Ils étaient tout deux venu avec leurs chiens. Pour Draco un Grand Danois bleu pure race mâle et pour Harry une belle Colley (comme Lassie*) aux teintes caramels. Ce jour là le chemin de traverse était plein à craquer, les gents ce marchaient presque dessus, il était difficile de garder un chien à l'œil. Il y avait des sorcières et des sorciers qui faisaient les saltimbanques, il y avait aussi des elfes des bois (genre Legolas etc.) qui jouaient avec le feu, tel de grands cracheurs. Les fées et les licornes étaient, elles farouches comme dix, présentent et serviables, bref il y avait beaucoup de monde. Harry s'extasiait devant les boules de feux quand il entendit :

-MARCUS, AU PIED!!!

Quand il se retourna il vit un TRÈS gros chien courir vers lui.

-AHHHHH!!!

Le chien venait de lui sauter dessus.

-MAIS TENEZ VOTRE CHIEN!!!

-Vous me voyez affreusement confus...

« Je connais cette voix... »

-Potter?

-Malfoy?

Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas, il fallait leur accordés qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus 20 ans alors...

-Attends je vais t'aider..., dit Draco en voyant qu'Harry avait de la difficulté avec le poids du danois.

-Merci..., souffla Harry en respirant mal.

Le jeune Malfoy prit le chien par le coffre (Nda : le thorax) et le tira vers lui et le fit assoir.

-Je suis désolé, Potter... Euh... j'étais entrain d'écouter la musique quand sa laisse met tombé des mains..., dit-il avec une assurance feinte.

-Ce n'est pas si grave temps et aussi longtemps que ma Zephyre(1) (Nda : je vous expliquerais à la fin ;P) est correcte... elle est ma seule famille..., continua-t-il en murmurant dans le vague.

-Quoi ?

-Gné ? Non rien...

-Donc, depuis quand t'as un chien ?

-Depuis ma dernière rupture je pense...

-Ah oui, la gazette en avait fait toute une histoire.

-Ouai je sais..., grommela Harry mécontent que sa vie privée soit au vue et sue de tous.

-Voici les grands titres : « Harry Potter jeté par Blaise Zabini !!! ». Quelle foutaise...

-Je suis d'accord c'est moi qui l'avais laissé... Il m'avait trompé à l'époque...

-Ah ben non, c'est sa le problème... Vois-tu Potter il n'a rien fait. Il a bel et bien dormi dans votre appartement avec un autre homme, **MAIS**, dit-il rapidement voyant qu'Harry voulait parler, ils n'ont rien fait... Et quand tu l'as laissé il n'a pas dormi pendant une semaine entière, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Et puis il n'a pas sorti avec le moindre homme, ou femmes, depuis votre rupture.

-OUAF !!!, on entendit un jappement aigu.

-Zephyre ?, cria Harry sur le qui vive.

-Quoi c'était ton chien ?

-CHUTTTT !!! J'écoute...

-OUAF, OUAF !!!, le même son strident.

-Elle veut m'avertir de quelque chose..., dit Harry en se m'étant à courir.

-Mais Potter où tu vas ?

Malfoy ramassa la laisse de Marcus et le suivit, après quelque instant de poursuite ardu il le perdit de vue... mais bon on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il y avait bien trop de monde...

(Nda : (Aza regarde autour pour savoir si les lecteurs poursuivent leur lecture) Aza : Pauvre incapable! Quand je te dis qu'il ne faut pas le perdre de vue, tu ne dois pas le perdre de vue...

Draco : Je ferais plus attention à l' avenir... Mais c'est qu'il court vite le 'Ryry...

Aza : Je te pardonne...))

Quand il le retrouva, le Vainqueur de la grande guerre était entrain de regarder dans une ruelle d'où sortait dans grognements menaçants et des plaintes humaine :

-Chut... je ne veux que te regarder un peu...

« Blaise ? », se demanda l'aristocrate.

-GRRRRRRRR !!!

La chienne continuait à le menacer de ses crocs quand Harry la ramena à l'ordre.

-Hey ! Zephyre !

Il était entré dans la petite rue sans que l'homme ne le remarque. Il salua son ex et appela son animal à lui.

-Blaise. Allez Zephyre viens ici, laisse le monsieur tranquille...

Il lui passa son collier autour du cou, il ne lui mettait jamais mais maintenant il y penserait à deux fois avant de ne pas l'attacher avec un tel attroupement.

-Que voulais-tu à mon chien ?

Blaise regarda Harry avec gêne et peur, il n'avait pas voulu le croiser mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement.

-J... je...

-Je...

-Je ne voulais que la regarder, voir dans son petit regard vairon les choses qui me manque...

Harry pencha la tête et regarda l'ex-serpentard dans les yeux. Leurs regards se figèrent et savourèrent de se retrouver après 5 ans de séparations.

-Malfoy m'a raconté. , murmura Harry pour que le trémolo de sa voix ne soit pas perceptible.

-Raconter quoi, Harry ? Ce que j'aurais pu t'expliquer avant ? Je l'espère, parce que c'est moi qui lui est demandé...

-Exact, il me l'a demandé, mais dans notre accord il ne devait pas intervenir..., dit Draco les mains sur les hanches.

-Non mais tu faisais quoi là ?!?!, poursuivi-t-il excédé.

-Je... je ne...Je ne voulais que..., bredouilla le Serpentard.

-Arrête de bredouiller on dirait un Poufsouffle !!!

-Laisse le Malfoy ! Quoi Blaise ? Qu'est-ce tu voulais ?

-Je voulais juste voir ta chienne... On dit que les maîtres choisissent leurs chiens parce qu'ils leurs ressemblent... Et tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ta chienne est un bonne exemple...

Harry le regarda, incrédule... Alors Blaise ne l'avait pas oublié ? Il ne l'avait vraiment pas oublié ? Il n'avait pas cru Malfoy, il pensait que Dray c'était moqué de lui, de sa peine...

_« Non... il m'a oublié... sinon il serait venu plus tôt... il savait à quel point je l'aimais... »_

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues du Survivant, Blaise pencha la tête et s'approcha doucement du Vainqueur de la Grande Guerre les bras tendu. Harry secoua la tête en reculant vers l'entré de la ruelle, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit les marmonnements de sa chienne derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'avança et le poussa de sa tête.

-Non, Zephyre, je ne lui fait plus confiance... murmura-t-il à l'animal en se penchant pour la regarder dans ses yeux bleu et brun, il m'a fait trop mal... À ne jamais me rappeler, à agir en égoïste, j'ai toujours été là pour lui..., il la serra dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot, silencieusement. Allez viens on y va.

Il se tourna et regarda les deux amis.

-Harry... reste s'il te plaît... je t'en supplis...

-Non Blaise, non, plus maintenant, il est trop tard...

Harry mit sa laisse à son chien et essaya de l'emmener à sa suite en vain. Zephyre résistait. Elle voulait rester, elle voulait qu'ils s'expliquent. Elle en avait assez de voir son maître se morfondre en regardant son album photo.

-Allez ma belle viens...

Elle secoua la tête négativement, et tira sur sa laisse. Elle regarda Blaise et Harry successivement, tellement qu'Harry regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Il n'oublierait jamais leurs couleurs, une espèce de noisette tacheté de bleu... Ils étaient tellement fascinant... Mais quelque chose les brouillaient... des larmes...

-Ne m'abandonne pas encore... je t'en pris... je t'aime Harry, je suis tellement désolé...

-Que veux-tu Blaise ? Que je te pardonne d'avoir ramené un autre homme dans **notre **lit ? Je te l'es déjà dit : il est trop tard...

-Non, il n'est jamais trop tard, pardonnes-moi...

Les deux hommes se regardaient et pleuraient. L'un en voulait à l'autre et l'autre voulait revoir son aimé dans sa vie... Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux les rendant plus ébouriffé encore. Il soupira et regarda sa Colley qui le regardait aussi, elle posa sa truffe froide sur sa main et regarda Zab'.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'en suis voulu te t'avoir fais se coup..., la voix de Blaise n'était qu'un murmure.

-Et toi tu ne peux pas savoir comment je **t'en **ai voulu... et dire que tu avais demandé ma main la **veille **! J'ai bien fais de dire non...

Il essuya ses yeux remplient d'eau et sorti de la rue, laissant son chien, il savait qu'elle le rejoindrait.

-NON ! HARRY !

Il entendit un cri étouffé par des pleurs. Il regarda en arrière une dernière fois et vit Malfoy qui le regardait en secouant la tête, un air attristé sur le visage.

*&)(())(&*

Comment avez-vous trouvés ? Génial ? Bon ? Pas pire ? Autre ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus...

Surtout ne vous en faîtes pas il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas quand mais il y aura une suite, je vous le promets !!! Je l'ai même déjà commencée... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait pleurer... Disons que je suis assez fière de ma scène tragique... Me suis fait pleurer moi-même...

(1): Bon maintenant je vais vous expliquer, se prénom me viens d'une auteure qui a aucune idée que j'y ai piquée son pseudo, mais si elle passe par cette fic elle va me tuer... Non, non sérieusement... C'est ma meilleure amie, on va à la même école... Allez voir ses fic sur Zephyr002 ou sur Zephyre002, ou bien vous ne faîtes que : Handicap et vous verrez se que je veux dire...

Remercîments ? Oui j'en ai en effet... Je remercie ma bêta génialissime : Mey, ses fic sont sur le pseudo: MeyHell, je vous jure elles sont vraiment bonne =-)

Donc cette fiction est en attente d'une suite...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteure: Une auteure magnifique en tous points... Quoi vous voulez quand même savoir? Snif, snif... Azrael Short-Fowl... moi...

Titre: Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme. (Suite)

Disclaimer: 10 000, 20 000, 30 000 $... Non mais c'est que j'ai économisée quand même... Si JKR ne veut pas me les vendre je fais un scandale! Je parle bien sûre de... certain de ses personnages : Sirius, Remus, Severus, Blaise... Ah et Fred et George... Tout cas, les personnages lui appartienne temps et longtemps qu'elle n'a pas accepté...

Couple: ... Avez-vous lu l'autre chapitre? Non? Que faîtes-vous ici dans ce cas là? ALLEZ OUSTE!!! … Bon Ok (Boude, mais vous donne le couple vedette): HPBZ. =P

Rathing: K... Peut-être même T pour ce chapitre si

Genre: Romance, et un peu d'humour sur les bords, ah et un peu de drame.

Résumé: (...)

Note 1: ... Je sens que je vais péter un câble... Homophobe, sérieusement que faîtes-vous sur se genre de couple, cela ne sert strictement à rien...

Note 2: … Je sens que je vais faire des heureux, un couples que **beaucoup** de personne apprécient, dont moi, va apparaitre au courant de se chapitre… Nos Siry et Remy d'amour…

?&*())(()*&?

**POV Harry**

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai fais une erreur... Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir pardonné? Je me serre les cheveux en soupirant. Je suis couché dans notre ancien lit, qui est devenu **mon** lit... Je glisse ma main vers **son** ancienne place, celle-là même qui est devenu celle de Zephyre... NON!!! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me l'enlever de la tête? Il m'a fait du mal!!! Je me tourne vers **sa **table de chevet que je n'ai toujours pas vidée, après 5 ans... Je me redresse et m'en approche... Il est temps que je l'ouvre... J'entends Zephyre bondir sur le lit et venir à mes cotés. Je regarde toujours cette table basse et me penche pour ouvrir le premier tiroir. Je bloque ma respiration... Et j'y vois : des photos nous montrant heureux, entrain de nous enlacés ou bien entrain de jouer dans la neige... Je me rappelle cette scène... Hermione et Ron étaient venus nous rendre visite, on était en plein mois de Février et on avait été chanceux d'avoir eux de la neige. Il y a aussi le petit écrin de velours où est mon alliance, il avait demandé ma main la veille, mais je n'étais pas prêt. La bague était magnifique à mes souvenirs... Un anneau d'argent et de bronze entrelaçant les deux métaux... avec une petite émeraude qui ressortait vraiment bien, cette dernière encerclé de diamant... il avait dit que c'était pour rendre hommage à mes yeux... ne pas y penser... non ce souvenir est encore trop douloureux... Je sens le nez froid de ma chienne dans mon cou. Je soupire et je prends l'écrin... Je ferme mes yeux de peur que les larmes ne coulent encore... Je les ouvre à nouveau et l'ouvre en regardant à l'intérieur... je soupir, mes pensées ne me jouaient pas des tours, l'alliance est comme dans mes souvenirs... ah? Il y a l'intérieur du boîtier un morceau de papier... Je le prends, intrigué... Je lis le message entendant la voix de mon amour me le citer:

_« Harry, si un jour tu lis ces lignes c'est que je ne fais plus parti de ta vie... J'aurais probablement fais une erreur impardonnable... Et comme je te connais cela aura pris du temps avant que tu ne trouve le parchemin qui est devant tes yeux... Tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir...__Tu auras eu le temps de me pardonner... Surtout n'oublis pas quelque chose : écoute ton cœur, il est de meilleur conseil que ta tête. Je t'aime Harry, ça non plus ne l'oubli jamais._

_Je t'aime, Blaisy__ »_

Je regarde le mot et le serre contre mon cœur, écoutant ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Je me met à pleurer en silence serrant Zeph' contre moi.

-Et toi tu me dis de faire quoi?, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille sachant qu'elle me comprendrait.

Elle me poussa de la tête, comme quand nous l'avons croisé au chemin de traverse. Je la compris : « Va le retrouver... » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne connais même pas son adresse...

-Dring, dring...

Pffff, j'avais oublié que j'attendais de la visite aujourd'hui...

-J'ARRIVE!, criais-je à tord et à travers, en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entré.

Je l'ouvris après m'être essuyé les yeux, même si je savais que Seamus, Dean et Ron remarquerais que j'avais pleuré...

-HARRY!

Une **chose **criante me sauta à la gorge.

-Ahhhhh!!!

-THÉO!!!

Théo? Quoi ils on quand même pas emmené Théo? Eh ben si... Chouette... Le petit copain de Seamus... et de Dean sautait partout dans mon salon quand je repris connaissance de ce qui se passait autours de moi.

-Vous étiez obligés de l'amené?, chuchotais-je vers les conjoins de la sauterelle.

-Oui, sinon il nous faisait une crise de nerf... et je peux te dire qu'il a des maudis bon poumons..., chuchota Seamus à son tour.

-Tu ne te plains pas d'habitude..., dit espièglement Dean

-Ah! Ça c'était un coup en bas de la ceinture mon chéri...

-Je le sais... Et j'en profite...

-Oui. Éhontement...

-Mes amours c'est que je vous entends...

Je regarde Théodore, surpris. Il a des oreilles bioniques ou quoi? Il contemplait ses deux amoureux d'un air attendri. Il secoua la tête et s'assit sur un de mes deux canapés. J'invitai les autres à faire de même pendant que j'allais chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? J'ai de la citronnade, de la boréal, euh... quoi d'autre? De l'eau et liqueur...

-Je vais te prendre une liqueur...

J'écarquillai les yeux ahuri, quoi? Ron une liqueur? Il y a quelque chose qui ne marchait pas.

-Nous ce sera chacun une bière., entendis-je Seamus crier.

-Ok je vous apporte ça!

Je me dirigeai vers le salon avec les boissons et arrivé au sofa je leur servis à chacun un verre.

-Alors Ron? Tu ne bois pas?

-Je conduis ce soir... Tu as oublié?

Je me rappelai notre dernière conversation... Ah oui! Ce coup si ce n'est pas moi qui va devoir revenir sobre! COOL!!!

-Oui j'avais oublié...

-Merde!

-Qu'est-ce qui a? , lui demandais-je, surpris de sa réaction.

-J'aurais pu en profiter...

-Voyons Ronald! Pour une fois qu'Harry peut se saouler la gueule on peut bien le lui laisser...

-Théo, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler Ronald?

-Et moi combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler Théo? Il n'y a qu'Harry, Dean et Seamus qui on le droit de nommer de cette manière.

-...

-Ron, laisse tomber... Il va finir par arrêter t'appeler comme ça...

-Euh... On pourrait peut-être y aller, non?, essayais-je de détendre l'atmosphère

-Oui t'as raison..., dit Dean, me soutenant fortement.

Ma chienne vint prêt de moi, les oreilles relevée, à l'affut. En fait elle était entre Dean et moi. Lui et moi nous faisons parties des personnes qui ne sont pas sur d'eux, alors d'instinct elle nous protégeait.

-Tout va bien Zephyre...

-GRRRRRRR!!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a t'as chienne?

-Elle n'aime l'ambiance de la pièce, elle croit que vous êtes une menace pour Dean et moi...

-QUOI? MOI UNE MENACE? ET POUR MON DEAN EN PLUS?, cria Théo scandalisé.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est son instinct qui lui dicte cette conduite...

-Mais… mais…

Seamus avait l'air totalement sous le choc. Il se leva et serra Dean dans ses bras en tremblant…

-Euh… Seamus? Ça va?, demanda Dean

Seamus secoua la tête négativement, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Je le regardais, ahurie, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ceci? Zephyre n'avait rien fait de mal… Elle n'avait pas attaquée… Je me levai et m'approchai de lui.

-Tout va bien Seamus, ne t'en fais pas… Zephyre ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire. Elle a réagit de cette manière justement parce qu'elle nous aime beaucoup…

-Mais je sais ça Harry, mais j'ai quand même une peur bleu des chiens depuis que je suis tout petit et c'est encore pire quand ils ce mettent à grogner et japper…

-Ahhhhhhh, mon amour, chuttttttttt…, essaya de le rassurer Dean en voyant qu'il c'était mit à pleurer.

Théo s'approcha et les prient tout les deux dans le creux de ses bras et les serras très fort contre lui. Ron et moi les regardions en pensant chacun de notre côté, cette scène me fit penser à Blaise et moi quand nous étions dans nos premières années de bonheur. Je me mis à pleurer à grosses larmes.

-Ah non! Pas toi aussi!!!

Je regardai Ron en souriant, malgré les larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues.

-Non ce n'est rien…, en voyant les regards inquiets du trio d'amoureux. Bon… et si on y allait?

?&*())(()*&?

Je regardais la piste de danse, où évoluaient Dean, Seamus et Théo, en sirotant mon verre de Fire Whisky, Ron était assis sur la chaise à côté de moi et les observaient lui aussi avec son gobelet de bière, malgré mon avertissement pour qu'il ne boit pas trop.

-Je m'ennuis d'Hermione… J'ai hâtes de la revoir, elle et son ventre grossissant…

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains, Ron, tu connais ta mère…

-Mais Harry…

-Non! Ron tu te la ferme et tu bois, moi j'arrête et je vais conduire!!!

-Ah non! Tu ne me feras pas me sentir mal. De toute façon, moi, j'ai l'alcool triste!

Je le regardais avec un sourire narquois. Yé! J'ai réussis à le faire réagir de la manière que je le voulais!!!

-Donc tu vas arrêter de boire?

-Oui Harry, promit même!

-Bien!

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Quand je regarde ça je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, au contraire, je suis juste rendu à mon deuxième verre de Whisky, tandis que Théo, Seamus et Dean sont complètements bourrés, ok oui je suis un peu partie, mais la raison est simple : je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire… Ron, lui, est aussi pimpant qu'un gamin le matin du samedi.

-Et si on y allait, vous n'avez pas l'air d'allez bien…, dit Ron

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron les gars, vous avez l'air malades…, m'inquiétais-je pour eux

Ils nous regardèrent et devinrent verts.

-Euh… je ne vous laisserez pas rentrer dans ma voiture enfin de compte…

-Ron…, dis-je en le regardant, menaçant

-Mais Harry, regarde-les!

-Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux dans cet état, conduis-nous chez moi et tu rentreras chez toi…

Ron acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

**Une demi-heure plus tard :**

Ouf!!! On a échappés de justesse à un dégât de première. Quand Dean et Seamus se vidèrent du contenu de leurs estomacs ils étaient déjà rendus dans la salle de bain de la maison, ensuite ils s'étaient endormis. Je suis allé les porter dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Théo, lui, était encore éveillé et semblait lucide. Je lui proposai une camomille, qu'il accepta avec chaleur.

-Merci…, me dit-il quand je revins avec la boisson chaude

-Pas de quoi…, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, quand il rompit la quiétude:

-Harry?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce… Est-ce… Désolé, c'est assez difficile de demander ça…

-Y'a pas de gêne…

-Est-ce que tu es heureux?

-… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Eh bien… Tu as encore pleuré tout à l'heure, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi…

-Tu sais que j'ai laissé Blaise il y a 5 ans?

-Bien sûr, avec Dray, je l'ai consolé…

-Eh bien, je ne suis toujours réussi à remonter la pente…

Théo me pris dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Tu sais Harry?

-Quoi?

-Blaise t'aime encore… Et toi? Est-ce que tu lui à pardonné?

-Je ne sais pas…

-T'en ai sûr? Tu es certain que tu ne sais pas…

-…

Je réfléchis, et repensa au message de Blaise que j'ai trouvé ce matin dans l'écrin de velours: «…_Tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir...Tu auras eu le temps de me pardonner...»._

-Non… Non je ne suis pas sûr que je ne sache pas… En faîtes je pense…

-Harry… Il t'aime…

-Je sais… Et je crois que je lui ai pardonné…

Théo me sourit.

-Je suis content…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vais retrouver l'Harry que j'ai connu…

Je lui souris à mon tours.

-Aller je pense qu'il est temps d'allez se coucher…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les chambres et rentrâmes dans nos chambres respectives…

?&*())(()*&?

**Le lendemain matin :**

-Toc, toc, toc…

Grrrrr… Quoi? Aïe! Mal à la tête!

-TOC, TOC, TOC…

Ah! Arrêter de taper!!! J'ai mal à la tête!!!

-HARRY TU RÉPONDS MAINTENANT À CETTE FICHU PORTE, SINON JE DÉFONCE!!!

Sirius?

-Harry? C'est nous!!! Sirius et Remus!!! Allez ouvre!!! Pardonne à Sirius!!! S'il te plait mon Chéri!!!

REMUS, SIRIUS!!! Aïe mal de tête… Je me retournai dans mon lit et essayai de sortir de celui-ci…

-AHHHHHHH!!!, criais-je.

-BOUM!!!

Je venais de tomber de mon lit et Zephyre sursauta, les oreilles redressées.

-Euh… Harry? Ça va?

-Oui, oui… J'ai juste une migraine affreuse…

J'allai ouvrir à la porte de ma chambre… Euh… comment étaient-ils rentrés dans cette maison…

-Euh… vous êtes rentrés comment dans la maison?

-Théo nous a ouvert…

-Gné?

-Salut Harry! Bien dormit?

La tête de Théodore passa au travers de l'embrasure. Il portait mon tablier de cuisine et la maison sentait bon les crêpes fraîches. Mon CD de Queen résonnait dans toute la demeure.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Ronald était affamé, et j'adore cuisiner avec de la musique, alors j'ai un peu fouillé…

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas… Pas du tout même…

-Cool!

Je me tournai vers les meilleurs amis de feu mes parents.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous?

-Eh bien, on est venus rendre visite à notre presque fils adoptif!

-Je vous ai déjà proposés de m'adopter, c'est vous qui avez refusés…

-Harry…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis content que vous soyez venu, je veux un câlin.

Je tendis les bras vers Sirius et Remus et je les serrai dans mes bras…

-Harry, tu nous étouffe…, dit Siry d'une voix étouffé

-Désolé…, dis-je en les lâchant

-Merci mon Chou… dit Remus en soufflant

-Dit Harry, et vous aussi les amoureux, vous voulez des crêpes?

Théo nous parlais de la cuisine.

-Ouais!!! Je meurs de faim!!!, s'exclama Sirius

-Tu as toujours faim, mon amour, on dirait Ron au temps où j'étais prof, tu te rappelle Harry quand il se jetait sur la nourriture?

-Oui, c'était totalement ridicule! On aurait dit que c'était un ogre!

Remus et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-Vous êtes méchant de nous comparer à des ogres…, dit Sirius l'air sombre

-JE VOUS AI ENTENDU!!!

Ron glissa son visage dans le cadre de l'entrée avec une mine furibonde, nous faisant encore plus pouffés.

-Aller venez manger!!!, cria le chef de ma cuisine.

-On arrive!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger, toujours en rigolant. J'ai passé une avant midi géniale, Sirius et Remus non pas arrêtés de se chamaillés comme des enfants, Ron c'est goinfré, pareillement à d'habitude, Théo l'a énervé, Dean et Seamus avaient des débarbouillettes mouillées sur le front et avaient l'air de souffrir le martyre et moi, eh bien, j'ai ri de leurs gueules, c'était vraiment drôle. En résumé, on a passés une matinée d'enfer!

**Après midi:**

Snif, snif, snif… Ce n'est pas juste!!! J'ai beau ratissé le bottin téléphonique, je ne trouve pas son NUMÉRO!!!! Z… Aller Zabau, Zabeux, Zabi… Zabin… Mais pas Zabini!!! RHAAAAAAAAAA!!! Qui pourrait bien savoir quel est le numéro de téléphone de mon Blaise?!?!?! Illumination! Draco!!! OUAI!!! Alors dans les M… M-a… M-a-l… M-a-l-f… bon M-a-l-f-o… MALFOY!!! YÉ!!! Donc… (…) 555-8941. Où est, maintenant, se fichu téléphone? Dans ma chambre… Évidemment…

-Dring, dring, dring, dring…

«Oui, allo?»

«Salut Malfoy…»

«Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais à m'appeler?»

«Je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que tu connais le numéro de Blaise?»

«En faîtes, il est à coté de moi… Depuis votre rupture il habite ici…»

«Passe le moi!!! Je t'en supplies!!!»

«Blaise, pour toi…»

J'entendis la voix de Blaise :

«Tu es sûr?»

«Prends ce combiné!»

«Allo?»

«S'lut Blaise…»

«Ah, Harry…»

«Tu te rappelle le message que tu as laissé dans l'écrin dans t'as table de chevet…?»

«Tu as fini par le trouver… Alors?»

«Je t'ai pardonné Blaise… Je t'ai pardonné…»

J'entendis des sanglots à l'autre bout du combiné.

«Alors je peux revenir à la maison?»

«Bien sûr, mon amour…»

…

**Fin POV Harry**

**2 ans plus tard:**

**POV Blaise :**

Aïe, aïe, aïe… Bon le souper mijote, le dessert… LE DESSERT!!! IL EST OÙ?!?! J'avais demandé à Ron de le mettre dans le frigidaire… Le téléphone!

Je me jette sur le combiné, Harry rentre bientôt et je veux que tout soit parfais…

-Dring, dring, dring…

«Vous êtes sur la boîte vocale de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley et Liliane Weasley. Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous sommes absent pour le moment… Laissez nous un message et nous vous rappellerons le plus rapidement possible, merci bonne journée… Bip…»

«Ron… Tu es à l'autre bout du fil…»

«… Comment t'as su?...»

«C'est assez simple… ton bip n'était pas crédible…»

«… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…?»

«Tu l'as mit où, le gâteau au chocolat?»

«Ben… dans le frigo…»

«Où dans le frigo?»

«En arrière de la peinte de lait, du pot d'eau et la bouteille de jus… tu connais Harry, il fouille dans le réfrigérateur quand il rentre du travaille, il a toujours une faim de loup…»

«Merci…»

«Pas de quoi.»

Je raccroche et me dirige vers le frigo, ok alors le dessert est à la place où Ron l'a mit, le souper mijote, un lapin au citron, Zephyre dort dans le salon. Il est quelle heure? 5h30… plus qu'une demi-heure…

Je m'oriente vers la salle de bain, j'ai besoin d'une douche rapide. J'ouvre l'eau chaude et me glisse sous la bruine que la pomme dégage.

**10 minutes plus tard:**

C'est la douche la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais prit. Je sors de la douche avec, tout simplement, une serviette sur la taille.

Bon le lapin est prêt, la bouteille de vin est à la bonne température… J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Mais quoi…? Ah oui… des vêtements… Je me dirige vers notre garde robe. Bon Harry m'en voudrais de mettre une de mes tenues de sorciers… Alors et si je me servais dans ses affaires? Ça ne le dérangera probablement pas… Donc j'enfile une de ses chemises noirs et me met un de mes pantalons de la même couleur.

Je m'admirai dans le miroir, ok je ne suis pas très, très chic, mais bon pas grave…

-Je suis de retour!!

Merde… il est de retour plus tôt que prévu…

-Mon amour? C'est quoi cette bonne odeur?

-Harry, tu restes dans le hall d'entrée j'ai une surprise pour toi…

-Ah bon? Ça a rapport avec le parfum de citron qu'il y dans l'air?

-En effet…

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, mis des ustensiles et servis une cuisse de lapin dans l'assiette d'Harry et m'en mis une aussi. Je sortis du micro-onde, objet moldu vraiment pratique, un plat de riz. Je nous en servis une cuillérée chacun. Je débouche la bouteille de vin blanc (Nda : à moins que cela ne soit du rouge…) et alla chercher mon amant dans l'entrée et lui plaqua mes mains sur les yeux…

-Mais Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais?, rigola Harry

-Tu vas voir… Maintenant tu t'assois ici.

Harry s'assis sur sa chaise en gardant les yeux fermés, toujours en riant…

-Tu peux les ouvrir., dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour

Mon petit ami resta bouche bée, puis les yeux plein d'eau me dit:

-Oh, Blaise!...

-Ça te fait plaisir?

-Mais bien sûr, mon amour!

Je lui servis du vin et nous nous sommes mis à jaser de sa journée, de la mienne, etc. Rendu au dessert il me regarda comme si j'étais un saint…

-Du chocolat!

-C'est Ron qui là choisit…

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien… Je lui ai demandé d'allez chercher un gâteau, parce que j'étais entrain de faire le souper… mais malgré tout la soupe a brulée…

Harry pouffa.

- Mon pauvre chou, ce n'est pas grave…

Je lui servis une part de gâteau.

-Attends Harry je dois te demandé quelque chose.

Je sortis de table et alla chercher quelque chose.

-Mais où est cette boîte…?

-Wouaf!

Zephyre étais à coté de moi, une boîte en velours dans la gueule.

-Et si tu allais la lui porté?

La chienne alla voir Harry et lui tendis l'écrin… Je m'agenouillai à coté d'elle.

-Ah Blaise…

-Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser? S'il te plait?

-…

-'Ryry…

Je vis Harry hocher la tête et il m'embrassa, les joues plein d'eau.

Qui a dit que les chiens ne sont pas pratiques?

**Fin POV Blaise**

Fin

?&*())(()*&?

Voilà c'est terminé!!! C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris… Mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça ma ennuyée au contraire j'ai aimée l'écrire. Bon... Je sais que c'est le genre de fin cul cul et fleur bleu a souhait que la plupart des personnes n'aiment pas... Mais moi j'adore alors... J'aurais juste une petite demande... Review? Vous savez le petit bouton vert... Juste en dessous...

Aza


End file.
